Naga Adonis
Naga Adonis is an industrialised hell-hole that has been ravaged over the past century by every war the galaxy has known. In the Clone Wars it was one of the final outposts of the Seperatist Army and one of the last of their bastions to fall. During the Civil War period it was a fighting ground for rebellions against Palpatine and when the Vong invaded it suffered heavily in the final years. Then the Sith swept through from Korriban and it fell into the care of Darth Dumas, a powerful Chiss Sith Lord. After Krayt died and Dumas defected from the empire to forge his own, the Jedi Council dispatched Master Arrakis to eliminate him and take his place - acting as a thorn in the Sith Council. The Jedi believed he was successful, but after many years of posing as a sith lord, Arrakis may in fact have become one himself. Naga Adonis The world is largely devastated, but life has begun returning since the last bombardment. Forests are spreading across some of the main continent, though the Eastern hemisphere is largely uninhabitable. There are mines and industrial complexes on the Western hemisphere and three main cities: Dumas City, the main capital East City, a heavily industrialized slum for workers to toil on building his war machines Porto Grando and Industrial City, a massive industrialized port for sea trade as well as space. Opposite it is the main industrial center on the planet and a key part of his ship building capabilities. Fleet Defenses There are always 3 Adonis Class Warships in orbit at any one time, guarding the system and the resources around it. These are flanked by an additional pair of Heavy Dreadnaught class cruisers and full star fighter compliments. 4 frigates are usually on patrol of the system as well, with further fighters acting for recon when required. There are two orbital defense stations that flank the massive starship construction yard in orbit. Planetary Defenses The planet itself is heavily defended, with thousands of men ready to be called to combat on top of the conscription army that Dumas keeps at all times. There are 26 Turbolaser towers stationed between the three cities, concentrating on the capital. As well as this there are 12 Heavy Missile Launchers, 6 Heavy Proton Launchers and planetary shield generators covering each city. Dumas City There is a Naboo Agent in the city who has been inciting the oppressed population against Dumas. He has erected two cells, shown on the map attached below. The city has a number of points of interest within, each is highlighted on the map. A more in depth description of each will follow. Dumas Palace The fortress of a Sith Lord is generally impenetrable to all but an army and another force user. Dumas's home is no different. Though it appears quiet most of the time, that would be because the facilities that run beneath its surface go for almost a mile in underground bunkers, laboratories and meditation chambers. The upper areas are all that are known and even that is only from recon of the exterior.